elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Geißel des Grauen Bezirks
Die Geißel des Grauen Bezirks ist ein Buch in . Fundorte *Im Arcanaeum und den Gemächern des Erzmagiers in der Akademie von Winterfeste *Im Langhaus von Dushnikh Yal *Flusswald: in Faendals Haus *Im Frostdistelhof *Markarth: in der Schatzkammer *Morthal: im Hochmondsaal *Rifton: im Honigheim *In der Spaltsteinschlucht *Windhelm: im Argonischen Quartier Einsamkeit *In der Bardenakademie *Im Blauen Palast *In Erikurs Haus *Im Kram mit Charme *Im Kaiserturm von Schloss Elend *Im Zwinkernden Skeever Weißlauf *In den Jarlgemächern der Drachenfeste *Im Haus von Clan Kampf-Geborene *In Jorrvaskr Inhalt Die Tragödie, die über Morrowind hereingebrochen ist, weckt selbst im härtesten Nord-Herz Mitleid. Die Dunkelelfen verdienen unser Beileid, doch bislang haben sie nichts getan, womit sie selbst den kleinsten Akt der Barmherzigkeit verdient hätten. Es gibt unterschiedliche Wege, um das drängende Problem Morrowind anzugehen, und ich möchte zwei Methoden vorschlagen, die in Himmelsrand erprobt wurden. Die eine soll als Vorbild dienen, die andere als abschreckendes Beispiel. Betrachten wir Rifton, das eine gemeinsame Grenze mit der zerstörten Provinz besitzt. Etliche Dunkelelfen haben sich dort niedergelassen, doch es wird von ihnen erwartet, dass sie sich ihren Lebensunterhalt verdienen, so wie alle anderen Bürger dieser großartigen Stadt. Sie verdienen ihren Unterhalt als Händler, arbeiten im Tempel und dienen in der Festung. Dass sie ehrliche Arbeit verrichten ist bewundernswert, wenn man bedenkt, in welch schlimmer Lage sich dieses Volk vor kurzem noch befand - was diese ganze Diskussion ja überhaupt erst notwendig machte. Heute hat die Stadt immer noch etliche Probleme, doch sie sind nicht auf den Zustrom von Fremdlingen zurückzuführen. Kurzum, die Dunkelelfen haben sich an die in Himmelsrand herrschenden Gepflogenheiten angepasst, so wie es sich für Neulinge in diesen Landen gebührt. Andererseits brauchen wir unser Augenmerk nur auf die ehemals stolze Stadt Windhelm zu richten, um zu sehen, was passiert, wenn man Neuankömmlinge mit allzu offenen Armen empfängt. Allein der Gedanke, dass die Stadt Ysgramors, dessen Ruhm ja gerade auf der Vertreibung der Elfen aus unserer heiligen Heimat gründet, ihre Tore für sämtliche Flüchtlinge aus dem rauchenden Schwefel öffnet, ist eine Beleidigung für jeden echten Nord. Und wozu hat es geführt? Wie vorherzusehen war, ist das faule, unzufriedene Gesindel im Elend versunken. Es haust in einem Gebiet, das beschönigend der "Graue Bezirk" der Stadt genannt wird. Es wurde nicht von ihnen erwartet, zum Gemeinwohl beizutragen und so haben sie es auch nicht. Schlimm genug, dass sie eine stolze Nord-Stadt in einen Außenposten von Morrowind verwandeln wollen, aber sie haben innerhalb der Stadtmauern schon derart viel Unruhe gestiftet, dass ein jeder Jarl Grund zur Furcht haben sollte. Die Nord, mit denen ich mich in der Stadt unterhalte, bezeichnen das Graue Viertel als Quell steter Streitigkeiten und Verbrechen, ohne dass Besserung in Sicht wäre. Die Stadtwache patrouilliert kaum, so dass es den Dunkelelfen überlassen bleibt, für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen - oder zumindest für das, was ihre heimischen Gebräuche darunter verstehen. Die angesehen Familien der Stadt, Grausam-Meer und Schmetter-Schild, sprechen mit fast schon elterlicher Zuneigung von den Argoniern in ihrem Dienste, doch die Dunkelelfen haben sich keine Mühe gegeben, sich zu integrieren oder die Gunst der Stadtbewohner zu erwerben. Es besteht jedoch Grund zur Hoffnung, denn Jarl Ulfric steht diesen minderwertigen Geschöpfen nicht annähernd so tolerant wie seine Väter gegenüber. Hoags gnädige Hand sieht man auch an den in der Stadt lebenden Argoniern; die Fischmenschen haben wenigstens gelernt, wie man seine neue Heimat am besten unterstütz. Sie haben sich als Vorbilder erwiesen und rackern sich am Hafen ab, mit äußerster Effizienz und seinem strahlenden Lächeln. Die Dunkelelfen täten gut daran, sich ein Beispiel an ihren geschuppten Cousins zu nehmen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie sich zu gegebener Zeit entweder stärker einbringen werden oder einmal mehr auf der Suche nach Wärme und einem Dach über dem Kopf umherziehen werden. en:Scourge of the Gray Quarter es:Azote del barrio Gris fr:La plaie du Quartier gris ru:Язва Квартала серых Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher